


Technically (February)

by Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)



Series: Home Sweet Holmes (2019 Calendar) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock Holmes, Cuddling, F/M, Post-TFP, Sick Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington
Summary: Molly's under the weather and Sherlock feels it's only right to take care of her.





	Technically (February)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to writingwife83 for beta reading and being generally encouraging to get this done!

Molly was vaguely aware of the bedroom door opening, refusing to lift her head from the pillow unless it was absolutely necessary. Thankfully, she’d recognized Sherlock’s steps through the flat as soon as he’d walked through the door. 

 

“I think this is more that ‘simple allergies’.” His voice was deep and slightly accusing and Molly couldn’t help but flinch a little. Maybe she had downplayed her situation over the texts that they’d exchanged today. But she hadn’t wanted to worry anyone: all she needed was some rest and fluids really.

 

“I’m fine, Sherlock, don’t worry,” she managed to feebly croak out. Which obviously did nothing to help her case as she cracked an eye open to see her boyfriend standing over her, his eyes roaming over her admittedly  sad state. With a twitch of his eyebrow, he spun on his heel, leaving the room abruptly. 

 

The next thing she knows, she’s being gently shaken by the shoulder. “Molly, can you sit up?” She’s momentarily confused to realize she’s hearing John’s voice, but manages to sit herself up and be examined by him. 

 

“You didn’t have to come, John, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” she protests.

 

“John is a doctor, Molly,” Sherlock informs her from where he is standing at the end of the bed with his hands behind his back as if overseeing the proceedings.

 

She rolls her eyes at this while John tests her lymph nodes for swelling. “ _ I’m _ a doctor too, Sherlock.”

 

“You do post-mortems.”

 

Both Molly and John groan at that. “Don’t make jokes, Sherlock,” Molly half-heartedly reproaches, but there’s a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

 

John listens to her lungs and nods. “You’re right, just a nasty sinus infection. Viral, so I can give you something for the discomfort, if you like. But my prescription is rest, fluids, some TLC from the World’s Only Consulting Worrywort.”

 

Molly smiles gratefully at John as he packs away his bag. He stands and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Now, Doctor, heal thy self. I’ll see you next week just to follow up, yeah?”

 

“Thanks, John. Give my love to Mary and Rosie, please.” 

 

Sherlock follows John out of the room and Molly can hear some sort of discussion down the hall, but can’t be bothered with trying to eavesdrop when she just wants to blow her nose and go back to sleep. Maybe later she can convince Sherlock to make her a cuppa just the way she likes it. 

 

She’s jostled from sleep once again as she feels her mattress dip. 

 

“I know you want to sleep, but you should really eat something, John’s orders.”

 

Molly sits up against her pillows to see that her boyfriend has placed a tray with a steaming bowl of stew and tea before her. “Did you order takeaway, then?” she asks, bringing the tray closer to herself as the delightful smell reminded her that she indeed had not eaten in quite some time. 

 

“Mrs. Hudson sends it. It’s her special sick-time brew. I’m only fairly certain there’s just vegetables in it,” Sherlock replies with a smirk. He hesitates for a moment. “I had her make it this morning, when you texted that you weren’t well, though I would have asked her to make more had I known you were this bad off.” 

 

Molly glances up at him, smiling widely at the thought of him finding ways to try to make her feel better. She reaches a hand out to him and he threads their fingers together immediately. “Thank you, darling.” 

 

He smiles genuinely at the endearment, and butterflies flutter in her stomach to see it. They’ve come such a long way. She goes back to her meal and is finishing her tea when he pulls up the corner of the comforter. 

 

“Sherlock, no, I’m probably contagious!” she protests as he climbs into beside her, but is secretly glad to have him beside her, moving the tray slightly to the side.

 

“Thank you for stating the obvious, now budge up, Hooper.” He pulls her into his chest with an arm around her shoulders and Molly wishes she could smell him as she lays her cheek against his chest with a sigh. She feels him kiss her hair lightly. “You should really let me take care of you at least a little like you take care of me.” 

 

Molly hums a bit and sniffles. “I don’t do it expecting you to pay me back or anything, Sherlock. I like taking care of you.”

 

He seems to consider this for a moment and she’s almost asleep again listening to his heart beat when he speaks again. “I suppose that’s the ‘in sickness and in health’ bit, isn’t it?”

 

Molly bloks at that and all sleepiness in her seems to evaporate. She pulls away from him a bit, looking up at him to make sure that she wasn’t imagining things. He smirks a bit at her then directs his gaze to the tray with the remains of her meal. 

 

She follows his gaze to see an open ring box, a shiny ring sitting in the middle of the black velvet, glittering even in the gloomy room. Her jaw slackens and she wonders if John was wrong about there being no lung congestion as she feels like she’s having trouble breathing. 

 

“I would like to continue to take care of you. And to have you take care of me, which is the more likely scenario. It would be my honor to be your husband, Molly Hooper.”

 

“Sherlock,” she breathes, struggling to know what to do. 

 

He plucks the ring from the box and holds it up to her. “It’s been suggested that there should be a ‘right moment’ for things like this. But I’ve spent months in research and waiting but today I decided that I was done waiting.”

 

And just like that, all nervousness and disbelief drops away. She laughs while nodding vigorously. “Me too, I mean, I don’t want to wait, of course, yes, yes, darling, yes!”

 

She feels the tears well up and her nose run as he slips the ring on her finger. “Of course you would do this while I’m a dripping, runny mess that can’t kiss you, you sod!” She wraps her arms around him as he laughs and places kisses on her forehead and cheek. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me,” Sherlock says as he takes her left wrist and places a kiss on her palm.

 

“How long have you had the ring?” she thinks to ask after a moment.

 

“One hundred and twenty two days,” he answers automatically.

 

“And how long have you been planning the asking bit?”

 

“Thirty two.”

 

They cuddle for a moment and then Molly frowns, "You already had the bans read, didn't you?"   


 

"Technically?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the February calendar entry and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
